


I have no good titles

by sketchyvorist



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Implied digestion, Soft Vore, Vore, don't like? don't read, i'm very fucking impulsive okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchyvorist/pseuds/sketchyvorist
Summary: i wanted to impulsively write Tintin vore so here you go.





	I have no good titles

As the gentle trickle of the rain falls on the brick carpeted sidewalk, Tintin and his trusty dog Snowy make their way bath to their apartment. It was about time for bed and Tintin didn't really like being late for such a thing. Early to bed, early to rise, and rising early meant more time before tea to get writing deadlines finished. The roads were quiet, the world was quiet. It was almost eerie in a way, so eerie in fact that it made the ginger boy stop in his tracks.

"Snowy...I think something's wrong." The wire terrier looks up at his master, cocking his eyebrow. "I don't know...but town is never usually this quiet. People are usually out going to their night jobs or driving out to other places...but tonight...it's just a bit odd is all." He runs his cold fingers through his hair, shoving his free hand in a pocket on his trench coat. Snowy moves a little closer to Tintin, rubbing his head on the boy's leg. Tintin looks down and smiles a little, kneeling down and petting the dog's wet fur.

SMASH!

Tintin quickly turns on his heel, standing up and looking the other way. A trashcan rolls out from behind a building, garbage covering the ground where it spins in place. Tintin furrows his brows, reaching into his trench coat, pulling out a flashlight and turning it on. The light illuminates the wall and the garbage can, but nothing else.

"Snowy, go see what's behind the wall, I'll catch up with you." The dog nods, rushing over to the wall and sniffing around. Tintin walks over and starts to pick up the trash, holding his flashlight in his mouth. Someone must be out here, he can feel it in his gut. He grumbles as he lifts the can up, making his way down the way Snowy went. "Snowy!" He calls, moving his eyes around the dark, unlit area. The dog rushes to the boy, barking and frantically looking back from where he came. "What is it, boy?" He kneels down, patting the dogs head, but immediately gets shaken off by Snowy, who bites his coat arm and starts dragging him. "Woah! Woah! Heel!" Tintin follows his dog, who continues nipping at his arm, and the two make it to an ally. "Snowy! What do you see, boy?" The dog looks around, squinting a bit. He starts sniffing around, Tintin following behind. "Wait...what is that?"

It's a bag full of loot! There was something wrong! Tintin rushes over to it, running his fingers over the burlap surface. "Hm...it's dryish. That means it hasn't been here for long. C'mon Snowy, let's bring this back to the station, see where it all comes from!." He picks up the sack, but before he's able to take one step forward, his leg gets pulled. He squeaks and falls into his back, the sack falling on his chest.

"Not so fast, kid!" Two men walk up to him, one holding some sort of...futuristic looking gun. Tintin gasps and digs his nails into the concrete under him. "We'll be takin' that." The masked man without the gun picks up the bad and slings it over his shoulder. Tintin breathes heavily, looking up at the two who begin to leave. He lowers his eyebrows and stands up, bracing himself to run, but before he can, Snowy jumps out and tackles the two, causing the gun to fire onto them. 

"GAH! You mutt, get off of us!" One of the yells as Snowy gets pushed off. The dog snarls, grabbing the mans pant leg, dragging him towards his master as the other one starts getting up with the bag. Tintin gasps, running towards the thief, knowing Snowy can handle the other one. But as soon as his eyes gaze back up the guys gone. He gasps and looks around. 'Wait..he's not gone...he got smaller?' Tintin quirks an eyebrow, walking up to the bag. The man he was chasing was hiding behind it. He gasps as Tintin grabs him and lifts him up to eye level. 

"Let me go!" He spat in the boy's face. The thief was about the size of a puppy or a little bigger, so it was a little bit of a struggle to hold him. He lowers him down, keeping his grip tight as he walks back to Snowy, he was keeping the other now-shrunken thief under his paws.

"Good boy, Snowy..." He reaches down, picking the other up. He then looks at the two squirming thieves in his hands, furrowing his brows. "Now...as for you two...the station is closed at the moment...so I'm not so sure how we'll be able to handle you two..." He ponders for a bit, tapping his foot. Snowy watches his shoe go up and down, splashing the puddle he was standing in ever so slightly. A low growl emits from his long, beige trench coat, giving the ginger a bit of a startle. He looks down, then returns his gaze to the two hooligans he just caught. "You know what? I think I do know what we can do..." 

The boy grins a little, opening his mouth to as wide as it can go, maneuvering one of the men to his maw and began to slide him in. The other looked in horror, eyes wide as he sees his partner slide into the journalist's mouth. With one almost completely in, the journalist tilts his head up, resting a few fingers on the slight bulge in his throat and swallows. A thick coat of saliva covers the man as he slides down the boy's throat. Tintin huffs as he feels the landing. The kicks and palms from the man inside fill him with an unusual pleasure as he raises the other up over his mouth for the same fate. Legs begin to get covered in that hot saliva as Tintin lowers his newfound snack into his mouth. Struggles from inside and out cause his cheeks to flush as he shuts his mouth on the other, gulping him down in the process. He returns his hand to his throat, traveling along with the bulge and onto his stomach. With both captured and squirming in his gut, the journalist lets out a huff as he leans against a wall, pressing his hands into his trench coat and letting out a long, content sigh as his stomach bubbles with the contents inside. 

"Oh, Snowy...this is fantastic..." He chuckles a little, licking his teeth slightly to get rid of whatever muddy puddle water taste there was on them as he stands back up straight. "You ready to head home? We can return the loot in the morning." Snowy nods and rushes up to Tintin, returning on their venture home, Tintin prodding at his stuffed belly the entire way there.


End file.
